Un nouveau monde
by erikadu19
Summary: La 3ème guerre mondiale a éclatée...Les Nations sont accusées de trahison envers leurs pays...une jeune fille bien mystérieuse qui leurs vient en aide...mais que ce passe-t-il?  résumé détaillé a l'intérieur de la fic
1. Chapter 1

Résumé

La 3ème guerre mondiale a éclater…les dirigeants des différentes nations l'ont déclenchés sans en parler aux représentant des nations.

Ces derniers n'ayant plus aucune influence sur leurs dirigeants ont du s'allier les uns aux autres en fasiant taire leurs différents pour survivre, en effet ils sont pourchassé pour traitrise envers leurs nations

Ils ont tous trouvé refuge sur une île perdue au beau milieu de l'océan et dont l'emplacement n'est connu que du propriétaire de l'île, une jeune fille assez riche pour s'acheter une île totalement autonome. Ils y sont protégés du monde.

Seulement tous ne sont pas là, ils manquent encore a l'appel Norway, Iceland et Monaco

Malgré toute leurs recherches ils sont introuvables.

Couple : Monaco/France ; Denmark/Norway ; Seychelles/Liechtenstein ; Pays-Bas/Japon ; Belgique/Hongrie ; Espagne/Italie du Sud ; Allemagne/Italie du Nord ; Lettonie/Pologne ; Suisse/Autriche ; Bielorussie/Ukraine ; Russie/Chine ; Iceland/Hong-Kong

Noms des personnages :

Lukas = Norvège

Niels = Danemark

Bella = Belgique

Hakan = Iceland

Stella = Monaco

Lysander = Ecosse

Michelle = Seychelles

Vash = Suisse

Lili = Liechtenstein


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Ile du pacifique

Niels courait, il courait pour oublier, oublier le fait que son frère et amant n'était pas avec lui. C'était dur de ne pas savoir, malgré toute les recherches de leur protectrice Lukas et Hakan restait introuvable, tout comme Stella. Tous, tous se demandait où ils pouvaient bien être.

Il finit par s'arrêter hors d'haleine, il était arrivé sur la plage. Ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'une jeune fille d'à peine 20 ans les avaient fait évacuer ici pour les protéger de leurs chefs d'états…ces abrutis avaient lancés la 3ème guerre mondial sans les en avertir et les avaient accusés de traitrise…eux…qui étaient l'essence même de leurs terres. Ils avaient du fuir, se cacher jusqu'à ce que cette fille les retrouvent, un par un. Ils ne savaient d'elle que son nom…Mizuao…d'après Kiku c'était japonais et cela voulait dire « Eau bleue » mais a part ca et son âge ils ne savaient rien d'autre. D'où elle venait, de quelle nationalité elle était, a quoi elle ressemblait ils en avaient une vague idée, petite des cheveux bleus et c'était tout, elle portait de grande lunette noire et avait toujours sur elle un long trench noir. Bref ils avaient bien été obligés de la suivre pour survivre.

Niels poussa tout une série de jurons nordiques…apprit par Lukas, ce dernier accompagnant toujours ses coups d'une insulte dans les langues nordiques, en shootant dans le sable. Fuir, il avait été contraint de fuir son pays, il l'avait abandonné aux mains de politiciens sans scrupules il le sentait se faire blesser, il sentait son peuple souffrir et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester sur cette île perdu au beau milieu de l'océan et rester en vie.

Le sable ne t'a rien fait tu sais, fit une voix masculine

Niels se retourna et vit Francis, il le salua d'un signe de tête. Leurs exils avaient forcés les Nations a devenir, sinon amis, du moins poli les uns avec les autres, c'était pas encore la grande amitié entre Arthur et Lysander mais au moins ils avaient arrêtés de se taper dessus dès qu'ils se voyaient…faut dire aussi que Vash avait pas aimé du tout le fait qu'ils se soient battus devant Lili, le suisse leur avait alors « gentiment » expliqué ce qu'il pensait d'eux et de leurs disputes puérils, en des termes très explicite il leur avait décrit par le menu ce qu'il leur ferait si jamais ils en venaient encore une fois aux mains devant sa petite sœur…depuis ils se bâchaient mais c'était presque…amical…presque.

Tu venais faire quoi ici Francis ? demanda Niels

La même chose que toi je suppose…oublier, répondit Francis

Niels s'assit lourdement sur le sable et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il faisait toujours son possible pour rester fort devant Tino, Berwald et Peter(Sealand) mais là il se fichait comme de sa première couche culotte que Francis le voit dans cet état.

Francis regarda le dannois, ca lui ressemblait pas cette attitude découragée mais il pouvait le comprendre, l'absence des êtres aimés peser lourd. Il s'assit a côté de lui et regarda la mer…le paysage aurait sans doute plus a sa petite sœur, Stella…où était-elle ? Avait-elle réussi à se cacher ? Il n'en douter pas un seul instant…après tout intelligente comme elle était elle avait dû se trouver une cachette, il espérait juste que son caractère anxieux ne la trahirait pas.

Il contempla donc l'océan en compagnie de Niels.

Ils contemplèrent l'océan ils ne surent combien de temps avant que Bella n'arrive en courant.

Niels, Francis ! ! cria-t-elle

Bella ? qu'y-t-a-t-il ? demanda Francis

Mizuao est là, elle veut vous voir, elle a peut-être réussie à les localiser, fit Bella haletante

Les 2 nations se relevèrent en même temps et tous les 3 partirent pour la « Maison » ou du moins là où ils vivaient tous, ca ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un grand château qu'a une maison.

Devant était garé une moto noire, signe que leur protectrice était là. Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, là où ils se réunissaient tous quand elle venait.

Dans la pièce se trouvait déjà les autres

Francis, Niels il ne manquait plus que vous, sourit la jeune fille assise dans le fauteuil

Elle se leva et vint leur serrer la main.

Vous les avez trouvés ? demanda Francis

Calme-toi vieux, fit Gilbert en le prenant par les épaules

Il se pourrait bien en effet que j'ai retrouvée leurs traces, fit Mizuao, ceci a été tourné il y a 3 heures

Elle se détourna d'eux et prit une télécommande. Elle appuya sur un bouton et la télé présente dans la pièce s'alluma, c'était un reportage sur un attentat perpétrer sur le sol monégasque. Le Rocher n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa splendeur d'antan, les rues étaient emplies de décombre, le soleil ne faisait plus qu'éclairez un pays détruit. Mizuao laissa le reportage défiler avant de se tourner vers les nations.

Vous les avez reconnus ? demanda-t-elle

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête ce qui fit sourire Mizuao, elle repassa le reportage et le mit sur pause avant d'agrandir une partie de l'image. L'image montré 1 personne observant la scène, elle avait des lunettes et des vêtements de garçons, ses vêtements ne semblaient pas de toute première jeunesse et son visage était crasseux. Elle était méconnaissable mais on voyait bien que c'était une jeune fille.

Cette jeune fille l'un d'entre vous la reconnait ? demanda Mizuao

Oui, c'est elle, c'est Stella, répondit Francis qui fixait la personne du regard

Malgré son déguisement il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Michelle vint le prendre dans ses bras

Ca y est papa on l'a retrouvé, fit elle

Oui, enfin, fit-il en lui souriant

Pas tout a fait, intervint Mizuao en éteignant la télé

Comment ca ? demanda Lovino

J'ai envoyé des hommes sur place dès que mon programme de reconnaissance faciale a détecté qu'il s'agissait de Miss Monaco, ils ont eu beau fouillé le sol monégasque…aucune trace d'elle, rien comme si elle c'était…évaporé dans les airs, fit Mizuao

Evaporé ?demanda Alfred

Oui mais en fouillant bien on à découvert une sorte de cachette, fit Mizuao en appuyant sur un autre bouton

Les images qui apparurent montrèrent une sorte de maison souterraine composée d'une petite cuisine, d'une salle de bain et d'une chambre comportant…3 lits.

Il y a 3 lits, remarqua Feliks, est-ce normal ?

Je pense, commença Mizuao, que Miss Monaco est en ce moment en compagnie de Mister Norway et Iceland, ca expliquerait le fait que nous ayons trouvé 3 lits…et aussi le fait qu'ils se soient évaporé dans les airs

Norge a toujours été fort en magie, fit Tino

Et où sont-ils ? demanda Arthur

Malheureusement je n'en ai aucune idée, déplora Mizuao, j'ai l'impression d'essayer d'attraper de l'air, elle regarda les nations, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir plus vous aidez mais ils sont devenus de vrai pros du camouflage…autant essayer de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Ca ne fait rien, tu en fais déjà beaucoup aru, fit Yao

A ce moment là le portable de Mizuao sonna, elle décrocha et se mit à parler dans un drôle de langage pendant que les Nations se réjouissaient pour Francis et Niels, ca prouvait au moins qu'ils étaient en vies.

Mizuao finit sa conversation et se tourna vers les nations avec un air grave

Désolée mais les réjouissances seront pour plus tard, on vient de me signaler un groupe de 3 personnes, 2 hommes et une femme, qui sont pourchassés par les troupes de la Guérilla, il se pourrait que ca soit eux, je vais donc vous quittez, fit elle

Non cette fois je viens ! fit Niels

Moi aussi, fit Francis

Je suis désolée mais ca serait bien trop dangereux, pour vous et pour moi…n'oubliez pas la conjoncture actuelle, si on vous prend parmi mes hommes vous vous risquez la prison a vie et moi c'est l'exécution publique pour avoir aidé des traîtres et ca nous avancera vachement, répliqua Mizuao

Ecoutez là, elle a raison, fit Elizaveta

Ils s'avouèrent vaincus, elle avait raison en plus, ils avaient tendance à l'oublier mais elle courrait des risques pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent vivre ici en toute liberté. Mizuao reprit son casque

Je reviens le plus vite que je peux, des hommes sont déjà partis la bas, fit Mizuao avant de partir

Ils entendirent le vrombissement de la moto peu après et l'attente commença. L'horrible attente avec ses tonnes de questions torturantes.

Ca va aller vous verrez, cette jeune fille sait ce qu'elle fait, déclara Rémus(Rome)

Ca c'est sûr, cette nana est trop awesome elle nous laissera jamais tombé, rajouta Gilbert

Et ils attendirent…de toute façon…que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?


End file.
